Different operating systems running on devices offer services for preserving battery life when battery levels are low. For instance, an operating system may limit background processing including background synchronizing of electronic mail (email), messaging, and other apps. Another operating system may turn off features including, for example, background email fetch, and app updating. While these low power modes help to save battery life, they present a risk that the device does not transmit a communication that may be considered important; for instance, a user may miss an important communication. For example, the device may not provide a notification of an urgent communication such as an email message requiring the recipient's immediate attention; the device may not be able to provide a new message requesting that the recipient reply on an instant message service; the device may not be able to apply a patch to correct a flaw in an enterprise app, presenting a security risk.